Iris
by Dawn-Lehane
Summary: The story of Dawn's daughter - Iris.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The God that is Joss owns everything. Just my ideas. I own only the idea, the situation I put the characters in and the character Iris.

Author's Note: Just the prologue. I'll post chapter 1 in a few days.

* * *

Dawn walked in from the new Summers' house in England. She looked happy and sad at the same time.

Buffy walked to the hall as she heard Dawn walking in. "How did it go, Dawnie?" she asked, some concern in her voice.

Dawn hadn't been feeling well lately. So she went to the doctor. "Ehh...Depends on your pespective" she said.

Buffy frowned. This was something serious. Or something very bad.

"I'm pregnant" Dawn said after a few minutes. She looked at Buffy.

"What!" Buffy yelled.She looked shocked. Her eyes were widened a little. "But...How? I mean...Who?" she asked.

"David" Dawn answered. She started to walk to the kitchen. "But I'm not going to tell him" she added and looked at Buffy who had followed her.

"But, Dawn, you can't raise a kid by yourself. It's a lot of work" Buffy said.

"Can I stay here?" Dawn asked, looking at Buffy.  
"Of course" Buffy said.

"Then I can. I don't need him" Dawn said. "I know what I'm doing."

Buffy nodded. "And if you get very stuck, I can help" she said, smiling a little.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks" she said.

Buffy walked over to Dawn and hugged her. She knew that things will never be the same again. With Dawn having a baby and everything.

* * *

"How about Iris?" Dawn asked, looking at the baby girl in her arms. She had dark hair and green eyes. She smiled a little at her mother.

"Iris sounds nice" Buffy said with a small smile. She looked at the baby girl.

"Hey, Iris" Dawn said, looking at her baby girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The God that is Joss owns everything. Just my ideas. I own only the idea, the situation I put the characters in and the character Iris.

Author's note:This story is told by Iris, she's about 17. Well, atleast the stuff in italic.

I won't update anytime before the 10th._  
_

_

* * *

_

_Iris. I still love mommy for that name. She really was the best mother a child could have. I was her everything. Her whole world. I know I'll remember her for ever. Why 'was'? Because she died when I was seven. She had cancer._

_

* * *

_

"You know that I love you, right?" Dawn told Iris. She couldn't belive that her daughter had to grow without parents. And she was just so young. It was getting so hard to hold back tears.

The small girl nodded. She had black wavy hair and green eyes. "I love you so much, mommy" she said.

Dawn smiled and hugged her daughter. She kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Whatever happens, I love you. For ever and ever. Remember that," she said and stood up. She didn't look too good; her skin was pale. And looked like she hadn't had much sleep.

* * *

_That was the last time I saw my mommy. Alive, at least._

_And I grew to hate Giles the next day. He's such an asshole._

_

* * *

_

Buffy was holding the crying Iris.  
"Buffy, I think that we should find the father and give Iris to him," Giles said.

"What! No, Giles. She's staying with me. Dawn..." Buffy said. How could have Giles been so stupid?

Giles cut her off, "I'm sure that Dawn wanted the best for Iris. But, I don't think she was thinking clear. You are in no state to take care of a small child"

* * *

_See? And English fucking asshole! I really don't see how mommy and aunt Anne thought of him as their father. Well, aunt Ann didn't anymore._

_

* * *

_

Buffy put Iris onto the ground and looked at her. "Go to the kitchen, OK? I'll come there in five minutes" she said.

Iris nodded and ran to the kitchen.

Buffy looked at Giles. She felt the anger raising in her. What was Giles doing?And the most important question, what was he thinking? "Who do you think you are?You can't take Iris from me. She was Dawn's daughter and Dawn wanted me to raise her. If you don't get out of here right now, I will beat you up."

Giles looked at Buffy, not believing what she just said. Finally, he just nodded.

* * *

_Thankfully, Giles left. Aunt Anne really did take good care of me. I guess she kinda saw mommy in me. Even tho, I didn't look like her. I have raven hair and emerald green eyes. And aunt Anne told me that mommy was a energetic child, and you really couldn't say that about me. I was quiet. Maybe I was like my father? Well, I actually didn't know him. And he didn't know about me.Anne told me that he was married by the time I was born. He was already engaged when he was with my mother. That's why they never told me who he was. And to be honest, I don't want to know._


End file.
